


Seen Again

by BoredJester



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I have no idea how to post things on this site so bear with me please, Jack Frost Needs A Hug, Precious Danny Fenton, also on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredJester/pseuds/BoredJester
Summary: Jamie has grown older, eventually forgetting about Jack. Without the non-immortal to call friend, Jack is left feeling empty. Hating to see Jack so downtrodden, the other Guardians suggest Jack visit a town they generally don’t go to too often: Amity Park. Why don’t the other guardians go there? … And why can everybody see him?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	1. Prologue

Six years. That was how long it took for Jack to feel so alone again. Jamie Bennet, his very first believer, was the last one of Jack’s human friends to forget about the Guardians of Childhood. While that was to be expected, as sixteen was well over the age people generally stop believing at, it still hurt Jack to not be seen by someone as important as his first real believer.

The other Guardians slowly noticed Jack’s shift in mood. His playful demeanour had dulled slightly and his once youthful glowing blue eyes lost their constant childlike glee. It pained them to see the young Guardian like this. Even Bunny tried cheering him up, to no avail. It wasn’t till much later North figured out something that may help in Jack’s dilemma.

“Jack, my boy, could you check up on a town on behalf of the rest of us Guardians?” North boomed after summoning Jack to his workshop.

Jack looked solemnly up at the towering Russian man. “Why? Am I needed there or something?”

“Not necessarily…” North responded, looking at Jack fondly.

“Then why can’t you or the others go instead?” Jack implored, gazing at North with a curious expression adorning his face.

North averted Jack’s eyes, opting to watch over the production of this year's toys. “We believe it’s better for you to go. The rest of us Guardians aren’t exactly… comfortable with this town.”

“How come?” Pried Jack, a faint glimmer of childish excitement flickering in his eyes.

North turned back to the winter spirit, a sly grin growing on his bearded face. He stooped down so his face was level with Jack’s before fishing around in his pocket and pulling out a very familiar snow globe. “You’re going to have to see for yourself.” He whispered in a way that alluded mystery.

Pouting, Jack huffed in disappointment, completely missing North muttering a destination to the crystal before he threw it to the ground a distance away from them.

Jack stared into the spinning vortex before roughly being pushed into it, a call of ‘Good luck!’ echoing from the now closed portal.

“It’s times like these that make me wonder if North is on his own Naughty list,” Jack muttered, sparing a glance back to where he came from then offering his gaze to the surrounding area.

“Now, where on Earth am I?”

________________________________________

“So, ya sent Frosty to the place?” The Easter Bunny said sauntering over to North. “Think it’ll help ‘im?”

North sighed deeply, turning towards his fellow Guardian.

“Let’s hope so, Bunny. After all, Jack just wants to be seen again so why not send him to a place where everyone can see him.” North replied, grinning slightly.

We can only hope.

________________________________________

Jack wandered around looking for some indication to where North had sent him. So far… nothing. Only trees. But that didn’t last long. Soon Jack reached a road, and thinking something along the lines of: ‘Sure, why not?’, he began to follow it in the direction of a far off light.

Eventually, Jack reached the edge of some town unknown to him. A large sign stood off to the side of the road reading ‘Amity Park’, ‘A great place to live!’, and a newly applied sign nailed to the bottom corner, almost hidden from view, that simply said ‘Protected by and home to the Danny Phantom’.

The young spirit just gazed at the billboard in confusion. He’s never been to nor even heard of this place before. None of the other Guardians spoke of this place yet North seemed to know it well enough to send Jack here for some reason. And who is this ‘Danny Phantom’ guy anyway? Phantom? As in ghost? Why did a town need to be protected by this ghost dude?

Jack shrugged in indifference.

“Might as well see what North wanted me to check out.” He sighed, calling upon the wind to guide him through this ‘ghost town’.


	2. Casual Phantom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Phantom find out about Amity's new visitor.

Never before has Jack seen a place so dreary. Like, yeah he’s made it snow in cemeteries (‘to add to the mood’ he calls it when asked why), but this place seemed eerier. More dead… if that was even possible. Yet, he continued on his way, still wondering how he’s never been to this town before.

This was truly peculiar.

________________________________________

It was only three forty-five in the afternoon when word spread that Phantom was spotted flying over the town, for once not fighting another ghost. This got the townspeople riled up, wondering what their hero was up to. And also when he changed his outfit to be more casual. Was he just spending his free time lazily flying over the town he protected countless times? Was his usual jumpsuit getting repaired/cleaned at the moment and he had nothing to do? When no definitive answer to their questions came to mind, they did the only thing the citizens of Amity Park were known for: they chased after the ghost boy.

________________________________________

With school ending not long ago, Team Phantom retreated to their usual hangout: The Nasty Burger. Danny had been lucky to not have to fight any ghosts during school hours, much to the relief of the teenaged superhero. He had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, so the few brief minutes of slumber he got in his classes provided the much-needed energy to take on whatever the rest of the day had to throw at him. He never thought it’d be a copycat, however.

“Hey dude, do you know if Vlad has cloned you recently? Or if you have a white-haired Phantom twin that you never knew existed?” Danny’s techno-geek friend, Tucker Foley, asked, sitting across from him, peering quizzically at his trusty PDA.

“Not since Dani. And no, I don’t think so. Why?” The raven-haired sixteen-year-old replied, a small wary frown etched on his face.

“Check it out.”

Displayed on the screen was the typical skyline of Amity Park, in all its ghostly glory. Hey, even Phantom was there… except that wasn’t Phantom.

“You gonna go?” Sam implored, her now long black hair shifting as she tilted her head towards her ghostly friend.

“Do you need us to tag along as back up? Should we call Jazz?” Added Tucker.

Danny thought about it for a bit before responding.

“No, I should be fine, but just in case be on standby. We don’t know what this doppelganger is here for. Hell, it could just be Amorpho wanting his fifteen minutes of fame again,” he responded.

Sam and Tucker looked hesitantly at each other before shrugging, figuring that Danny would be fine by himself as like look-a-like hasn’t caused any damage to the town yet.

“Alright dude, we’ll be on standby.”

“Good luck, Danny.”

“Seeya guys.” the ghost child said. Getting up from his place in the booth, he quickly strode outside the establishment and ducked into one of the forever convenient for superheroes alleyways to transform into his alter ego: Danny Phantom.

“Now, let’s see who this imposter really is.”

________________________________________

Jack was very confused. For one, he felt like someone was watching him, and two…

WHY THE HELL ARE THERE PICTURES OF ME EVERYWHERE?! He screamed internally, surrounded by billboards that sported the image of someone that resembled Jack immensely, ignoring the different outfit and eye colour.

And they didn’t even get my good side… Jack thought, pouting, pacing along the edge of the building he landed on. Then he realised something. Something important he missed.

“... how do they know what I look like? How did they manage to get pictures of me?” He whispered to himself. “What is up with this town?”

Slowly, he took a step off the building, called the wind for its assistance once again, and continued to take in the sights of this bizarre town.

“There he is!” A shrill of voices squealed from below, making Jack lose his balance. Correcting his flying stance, he gazed down to the street underneath him, gaping in absolute shock. There, all simply admiring the spectacle above them, was an armada of citizens, pointing and chanting something Jack couldn’t quite decipher. All he did know is that they were looking at one thing: him.

What? They can see me?

Jack drifted over to a nearby building, figuring it was for the best that he didn’t make his descent down to the people below. Swinging himself up onto his shepherds crook, contemplating what this could all mean. The crowd consisted of people over the usual age of which people tend to forget their childhood beliefs. So why could they all see him?

“Who are you?” Said a voice, originating from somewhere behind Jack.

Jack stumbled, falling off the crook, and quickly whipped his head around to face the unknown figure. A small distance away stood a teenager, raven black hair that seemed darker than the darkest of nights, blue crystal eyes that twinkled with curiosity and caution, gazing at Jack in bewilderment.

Jack’s eyes bulged with shock. 

A… a teenager… why can he see me? Why can they all see me?

“Um… hello? I asked you a question,” the figure said, sounding a bit irritated at being ignored.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts, straightened himself and awkwardly looked away from the boy.

“I… I’m Jack Frost…” He answered, mind still racing with possibilities to how he could be seen right now.

Maybe the whole town believes in the Guardians…

“Ok… why are you here?” The teen questioned.

“... Santa Claus sent me…” 

The teen quirked an eyebrow at Jack’s response.

“Ok then… and why did Santa send you here?”

“He wanted me to check out the town…”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

The teen sighed deeply in irritation. Jack turned to face him once more.

“Dude, couldn’t you come up with a better story than that? Next, you’ll be telling me the Easter Bunny cancelled Easter this year because he sprained his back leg or something. And seriously, you gave yourself the alias ‘Jack Frost’? Are you apart of some gang in the Ghost Zone basing yourselves on characters of fantasy?”

Ok… so he doesn’t believe in the Guardians… then why can he still see me?

“What’s the ‘Ghost Zone’?” Jack asked, hoping to get an answer to one of his many questions.

The teen paused his ranting and gazed at Jack in surprise.

“Are you serious? Aren’t you a ghost? The Ghost Zone is your home, isn’t it? Just like all the other ghosts.”

“But I’m not a ghost.”

“What?”

“I’m Jack Frost. Newest Guardian of Childhood and the spirit of winter and fun.” 

Jack’s proclamation seemed to heavily confuse the teen.

“Ok, let me get this straight. Your name is actually Jack Frost. You’re not a ghost, you’re a spirit- the spirit of winter and fun no less. Santa is actually real, probably the same can be said for other fairytale beings. Is that right?”

“Yep.”

“Welp. Stranger things have happened,” the teen sighed.

“Like what?” Jack retorted, still deeply confused.

Suddenly white glowing rings appeared around the teen’s middle, slowing breaking apart from each other till they disappeared into thin air. Instead of the previous black-haired teenager stood the guy with his face plastered all over the town: Danny Phantom.

Jack was gobsmacked. It wasn’t him on all those billboards. It was this colour shifting teenager in a jumpsuit.

How the heck did he do that? Jack pondered.

The teen smirked at the winter spirits expression and extended his hand in greeting.

“Name’s Danny. Fenton when human. Phantom when ghost.”

Jack hesitantly stretched out his arm and awkwardly shook hands with Danny.

“Welcome to Amity Park, Jack Frost.”


	3. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio find out a little about Jack.

Whipping out his phone from seemingly thin air, Danny messaged Sam and Tucker to meet at Sam’s basement theatre, stashing it away again before receiving their replies.

“Come on. It’s not the best idea to remain out in the open for so long.” 

As he said this, he heard the oncoming woosh of news helicopters. Grabbing on to Jack’s arm, he turned them both invisible, freaking Jack out slightly, and took off in the direction of Sam’s place.

________________________________________

Sam and Tucker had made to the basement before Danny and his surprise guest, leaving them to wonder who the imposter was.

“Clone?”

“Again? Seems unlikely.”

“Someone else could’ve cloned him instead of Vlad.”

“Anyone come to mind?”

“No. Amorpho?”

“Didn’t Danny say Amorpho wouldn’t show up anymore?”

“Oh yeah. How about a long lost twin brother who also became half-ghost?”

“Tucker! Are you even trying to be serious?”

Tucker flinches away from Sam’s outburst for a moment before glaring at her slightly as he stood his ground.

“Hey! I’m just trying to provide suggestions! I don’t see you helping.”

Sam grumbles in frustration in response.

“I know! It’s just that there’s nothing else I can think of that can explain this!”

“How about someone who coincidentally looks like me?”

Both teens swiftly turn around to face their ghostly friend floating behind them with an unknown figure in tow.

“DANNY!” They both exclaim.

“Hey guys. Told you I would be fine,” Danny said smugly, “Wanna meet my new friend?”

Tucker and Sam merely shrug in indifference before voicing their opinions.

“Sure.”

“Alright.”

Moving aside, Danny revealed his guest to his friends.

“Guys, meet Jack Frost. My supposed double who is also the spirit of winter and fun.”

________________________________________

Jack found it humorous how Danny’s friends were shocked into silence. Danny also found it funny, seeing as he was clasping his stomach because of how hard he was laughing. It took roughly ten minutes before Sam snapped of it, with Tucker following shortly afterwards.

“DANNY, WHAT THE HELL!”

“Dude, why does he look like your human and ghost halves had a child?”

Everyone else in the room looked at Tucker bewildered. None of them were expecting that sort of comment for the current situation.

“Uh… Tuck? Explain?” Danny questioned cautiously.

“Well, Frosty here has the blue eyes and skin complexion of your human half. The hair and, I’m only guessing here, ice and flight abilities of your ghost half are also there.”

Sam and Danny just stared at Tucker aghast at his logic while Jack shifted uncomfortably in the background.

“Uh…” Jack started, causing the trio to cast their eyes over to him, “you’re right about the ice. I can’t fly on my own though.”

Jack would’ve chuckled slightly at the three teenagers tilting their heads simultaneously in confusion if it weren’t for how awkward he was feeling.

“... The wind helps me glide through the air… Flying would have been useful considering how often I’ve fallen from the sky. I just figured I’d clear up any misunderstandings about my powers before we got any further into introductions.”

Nodding their heads in understanding, the trio shift into a more relaxed stance, though Sam was slightly guarded.

“Okay, Jack Frost, as in the fairytale character? How are we sure we can trust you?”

Jack flinched at the air of suspicion that radiated of the goth. Luckily, Danny came to his rescue.

“Sam! It’s ok, we can trust him. He was generally confused at people looking at him and he wasn’t causing any trouble!” Danny explained, shifting his attention to Jack. “Why were you confused anyway? With the way you look, you should be well and truly used to people gawking at you.”

Jack cast his gaze downwards, staring at his bare worn feet as he scuffed them on the carpeted floor. 

“Three-hundred odd years of not being seen by the living can do that to you.”

The trio looked shocked at Jack’s admission, all wondering how he was able to live like that. Danny slowly inched forward before quickly enveloping Jack in a hug.

“That must have awful,” he said, then paused, releasing Jack from the cuddle and looking at him bewildered, “but we can see you? The whole town should know about you now that you were mistaken as me on the news. Even with the newly fitted cameras that were designed to capture ghosts that have a certain requirement to be seen, people saw you beforehand. If what you say is true, then how is it possible for you to be seen now?”

Jack stepped away from Danny, various emotions playing out on his face:

Confusion.

Shock.

And immense joy.

“I don’t know! This has never happened before! Well, being seen by the living only happened recently but that was only with kids! Not grown adults or teenagers! The only kid who saw me that long was Jam-”

Jack stopped his ranting abruptly, the trio of friends frowning in concern.

“Who saw you, Jack?” Sam asked steadily.

Jack looked at the trio with a sad smile on his face.

“A kid named Jamie Bennet. The first child to see me. To actually believe that I, Jack Frost, existed. Hell, a few years ago he was the only one who still believed in the Guardians till we beat Pitch.”

“Who’s Pitch?” Asked Tucker, completely engaged in Jack’s story.

“Pitch Black. The Boogeyman.”

Tucker stared at Jack slack-jawed, his mind temporarily shutdown. Sam, though she hid her surprise slightly better than Tucker’s, rolled her eyes at the techno-geek’s behaviour and urged Jack to continue. Danny just inwardly chuckled at his friends’ reactions.

“Jamie was only eight when I first ‘met’ him. He and his friends could see me for the two years we hung out before Jamie suddenly moved. I had no idea where he went as I was doing some ‘official Guardian business’ at the time. By the time I got back to his house, he was already long gone and his friends quickly forgot I existed.” Jack let out a sorrowful chuckle before continuing. “Guess Jamie was what kept his friends believing in me.”

“And you haven’t seen him since?” Who of the trio asked, Jack didn’t know as he was too lost in his memories. Regardless, he shook his head in response.

“Six years later I had finally managed to find him again. I called out to him, but he couldn’t hear me. I walked up beside and went to place my hand on his shoulder. My hand went straight through him. That was when I realised I lost my first believer.”

The teens looked at the poor winter spirit in empathy.

“You kept mentioning people needing to believe in you. What do you mean by that?” Danny asked.

Jack looked up at the ghost boy with a small smile.

“Us spirits need to be believed in to survive basically. Back when Jamie was the last believer, we were all heavily weakened until we got the kids to believe again. Them being able to see us was an added bonus though they could only see the ones they believed in.”

“Ok. Interesting. Who are these ‘Guardians’?”

“The Guardians of Childhood,” Jack said, smiling proudly, “we protect the children of the world.”

“I’m sorry, but who are the others?” Tucker asked confused.

“It’s alright. The Guardians, as you know them, are: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and of course; me.”

Again, Tucker was too shocked for words. Sam as well. Danny? He was softly laughing at his friends’ expressions whilst leaning against a nearby wall.

“Jack, please don’t break my friends. Another surprise and they might faint.”


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are introduced to Jack.

Once the town had started accepting Danny as their ghostly protector, Team Phantom – as Danny had insisted on calling themselves, “Have you heard what Jazz has been calling the team?! We have a reputation to keep!”, much to the amusement of Sam and Tucker – had decided it would help boost the town’s opinion on Phantom by publishing videos onto a website of Tucker’s design. The people of Amity would regularly visit the site for ghost warnings and whatnot, though the site was also home to a simple encyclopedia of common ghostly visitors, the ins-and-outs of a typical ghost fight and what procedures to follow, and a section for questions. On some occasions, the team would post videos with updates on events in the town that involved ghosts: invasions, Phantom’s sculptures, a lost spirit, etc.. They figured this would be the perfect way to introduce Jack Frost to Amity Park.

________________________________________

The video began with the core trio of Team Phantom – Chaos: the close range fighter who’s fast on her feet, aggressive in battle and expert on all things occult, Friar: the resident tech expert and long distance shooter, and Phantom: the mascot face of the team who’s powerset is constantly evolving and protects both humans and ghosts from each other – all seated in their own individual office chairs, facing the camera. Though the two flanking Phantom’s sides look professional, decked out in their uniforms, Phantom necessarily wasn’t as he was absentmindedly spinning on his seat.

“Hey citizens of Amity Park! It’s Team Phantom here with some interesting news!”

Chaos smacked Phantom upside the head, him letting out a quiet yelp in surprise and pouting at her brashness. She glared him down though her goggles. Friar continued speaking.

“As most of you probably know, our white-haired friend here was recently spotted going through an abrupt wardrobe change. Sorry to say it folks, but that wasn’t Phantom. Turns out we have another Phantom look-a-like visiting!” 

Phantom took that as his cue to fly out of the camera’s view. Chaos and Friar watched Phantom go, their hooded faces not hiding the fond smiles brought to their faces.

“Come on Frosty. You’ll be fine.” Phantom stage whispered off screen, barely picked up by the camera.

Another voice replied, sounding not as sure, “I don’t know Danny. Can’t we do this another time?”

“It’s better to do this sooner than later!”

“… Fine.” The voice sighed in defeat.

With that said, Phantom walked back into the camera’s view, returning with his arm draped over the shoulders of what viewers could assume to the newest spectral visitor to Amity Park.

“Hey everyone! This awkward camera-shy spook is the man, the myth, the legend known as Jack Frost! Pretty cool, huh?” Phantom said, speaking to the camera in a joyous tone. The two living occupants of the room groan silently.

“Was that really necessary, Danny?”

“Yep!” The ghost boy chirped, letting his arm fall from Jack’s shoulder and opting to float just above the heads to the group. “Have a seat Jack. It’s question time.”

Jack sat down in what was previously Danny’s seat, his shoulders hunched and a nervous smile on his face.

“So… what questions do you guys have?”

“Let’s start off with something relatively simple: How old are you?”

Jack hugged himself around his middle before answering.

“Physically I’m about 16, though I’ve been that way for a little over three-hundred years.”

“Is that why you have old man hair?” Phantom asked from above.

Jack sputtered, a light blush coating his cheeks. 

“W… what?! No!”

He sent a glare up to Phantom who responded maturely by stinking his tongue out.

“My hair’s only this way because of my powers.”

“And your powers are?”

“Everything to do with the creation and manipulation of ice and snow, to power to help people find the fun in life, and the ability to ride the wind.”

Friar hummed thoughtfully beside Jack.

"How about a quick demonstration? Danny can show off his ice manipulation too, if you want.”

Phantom perked up at this and reached down to hook his arms underneath Jack’s.

“Come on! Let’s go!”

The white-haired duo flew off screen, Jack flailing around in surprise.

Chaos and Friar stood up to follow them.

The scene transitioned to a forest. Jack and Danny were both in frame, sitting cross-legged on the grassy floor. Chaos and Friar were nowhere to be seen.

“So, Jack, how good are you with your cryokinesis?”

A quiet snort came from off screen followed by a ‘wow, that’s a big word coming from Danny’ and a ‘Frostbite told him’.

Jack looked to Danny, trying to avoid looking at the camera and failing miserably.

“Well…” he began hesitantly. “I can produce my own ice and snow, so I’m not really hindered by the weather. I… uh… I also can make these… frost creatures?”

“Frost creatures.” Danny deadpanned. “Is that what you call your kids?”

Danny smirked cheekily at Jack spluttering.

“H… Huh?! What! Danny, what are you talking about?! Why would you ask such a question?”

Danny merely shrugged. “Was just curious, that’s all. Now, what’s this about these frost creatures that are definitely not your secret offspring?”

Jack grumbled curses under his breath before continuing.

“Well, if I were to draw the outline of something, a bird or rabbit for example, onto a window frosted over with ice, I would then be able to somewhat bring that creature to life. They don’t last very long though.”

“Oooo… fun.”

“I guess…”

“C’mon! Show us what else you got!”

And so, a bit reluctant to begin with, Jack showed off his control of ice – creating sculptures of varying sizes and even making a quick ice rink with the tap of his staff. As the video when on, Jack visibly got more comfortable being the three non-believers who could see him, becoming a little more daring and causing it to snow (more so on Danny than anywhere else) and doing a freefall with Danny and creating slides of ice for them on the way down.

The video ended with parting words from Friar and Chaos, Jack and Danny too busy in a one-on-one snowball fight.

________________________________________

The video had only been out for just over an hour and the views were already phenomenal. Hundreds of people had commented, either welcoming Jack, pointing out different moments in the video or the odd concerned citizen to whom were not quite sure about Jack’s intentions in Amity. Tucker decided to show Jack.

“Hey dude. I wanna show you something.”

Jack walked over, peering over Tucker’s shoulder.

“The video? What about it?”

Tucker smiled slightly and pointed out the views and comments.

“People seem to like you Frosty.”

“Th… That’s a lot of people…” He started, quietly. “And they can all see me?” He continued, directing the question at the male still holding the device.

“Every. Single. One.” The techie replied, a small smile on his face.

Jack’s face split into a heart-warming grin, his eyes glistening with tears threatening to escape. He turned to face Danny, whom had placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, a warm smile gracing his features.

“Not so lonely now are ya, Jack?”

Jack embraced the trio, tears slowly beginning to stream down his face.

“Thank you, guys. Thank you so much.”


End file.
